Escape the Night Hunger Games
by AquaEclipse
Summary: 36 Escape the Night characters are reaped into the Hunger Games using the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator. Who will win and who will fall? Find out when you burn the wall...not. You actually find out when you click into the story yourself. WARNING for possible OOC-ness and major character death. Disclaimer: I own nothing, punks. THE SERIES CONTINUES WITH MORE ROUNDS ON AO3!


_**The Escape the Night Hunger Games**_

 **Settings**

Default for Events

36 Tributes (3 per District)

 **Note 1: Involves Characters From Seasons One to Three – YouTubers and Helpers (Some to Certain Extent…)**

 **Note 2: Characters may be OOC.**

 **Note 3: My Apologies to the Deaths and Betrayals.**

 **Note 4: This Makes Use of the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator.**

 **Note 5: All and Any Ships that Sprout from This are Completely Unintended.**

* * *

 **The Reaping**

 _District 1: the Season One Gryffindors_

Shane

Tim

Lele

 _District 2: Wassabi Trio_

Alex

Lauren

Roi

 _District 3: Single-Season Team Panties Members and a Fan Fave_

JC

Colleen

Blueberry

 _District 4: EtN/FotLDS1 Team Triple-J_

Joey

Justine

Jesse

 _District 5: Season Three Trio_

Manny

Nikita

Ro

 _District 6: We-Are-Helpful_

Eva

Safiya

MatPat

 _District 7: Season Two Fan Faves_

Riley

Sampson

Pepito

 _District 8: Best Girl Friends_

Gabbie

Tana

Liza

 _District 9: Not-So-Helpful Girls_

Sierra

Teala

Andrea B

 _District 10: The Official Helpers_

Alison

Mortimer

Calliope

 _District 11: Hated by Half the Fandom_

DeStorm

Matt

Glozell

 _District 12: Survivors Whose Status is Questionable_

Andrea R

Tyler

Oli

* * *

 **Bloodbath**

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.

 _Teala_ grabs a jar of fishing bait while _Sampson_ gets fishing gear.

 _Liza_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Shane_ grabs a jar of fishing bait while _JC_ gets fishing gear.

 _Manny_ takes a spear from inside the cornucopia.

 _Riley_ finds a bow, some arrows, and a quiver.

 _Sierra_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Tyler_ grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia.

 _Matt_ grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty.

 _Nikita_ sets _Calliope_ on fire with a molotov.

 _Alex_ , _Tim_ , _Roi_ , and _Joey_ share everything they gathered before running.

 _Justine_ stays at the cornucopia for resources.

 _Jesse_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Oli_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Colleen_ , _Tana_ , _Lauren_ , and _Eva_ share everything they gathered before running.

 _Blueberry_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Ro_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Andrea R_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Pepito_ sets _DeStorm_ on fire with a molotov.

 _Safiya_ runs away with a lighter and some rope.

 _MatPat_ breaks _Andrea B_ 's nose for a basket of bread.

 _Glozell_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Alison_ clutches a first aid kit and runs away.

 _Gabbie_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Mortimer_ stabs _Lele_ in the back with a trident.

 **Day One**

 _JC_ defeats _Ro_ in a fight, but spares her life.

 _Jesse_ scares _Glozell_ off.

 _Nikita_ questions her sanity.

 _Joey_ thinks about home.

 _Mortimer_ , _MatPat_ , _Andrea R_ , and _Tyler_ hunt for other tributes.

 _Colleen_ makes a slingshot.

 _Oli_ diverts _Eva_ 's attention and runs away.

 _Andrea B_ collects fruit from a tree.

 _Pepito_ , _Justine_ , and _Manny_ hunt for other tributes.

 _Gabbie_ , _Tim_ , _Roi_ , _Sierra_ , and _Blueberry_ hunt for other tributes.

 _Liza_ stabs _Sampson_ with a tree branch.

 _Riley_ , _Alex_ , and _Matt_ hunt for other tributes.

 _Alison_ severely injures _Safiya_ and leaves her to die.

 _Teala_ scares _Shane_ off.

 _Lauren_ makes a wooden spear.

 _Tana_ receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

 **Fallen 'Tributes'**

5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 _Calliope_

District 10

 _DeStorm_

District 11

 _Lele_

District 1

 _Sampson_

District 7

 _Safiya_

District 6

* * *

 **Night One**

 _Glozell_ receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

 _Oli_ thinks about home.

 _Justine_ starts a fire.

 _Alex_ thinks about winning.

 _Liza_ and _Gabbie_ sleep in shifts.

 _Shane_ receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

 _Teala_ sets up camp for the night.

 _Nikita_ tries to treat her infection.

 _Alison_ destroys _Tana_ 's supplies while she is asleep.

 _Manny_ is awoken by nightmares.

 _Mortimer_ lets _Roi_ into his shelter.

 _Ro_ cries herself to sleep.

 _Eva_ passes out from exhaustion.

 _Riley_ quietly hums.

 _Colleen_ receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

 _Andrea R_ looks at the night sky.

 _Lauren_ thinks about home.

 _Tim_ passes out from exhaustion.

 _Blueberry_ , _Jesse_ , and _Tyler_ sleep in shifts.

 _Matt_ loses sight of where he is.

 _Joey_ climbs a tree to rest.

 _Andrea B_ repeatedly stabs _JC_ to death with sais.

 _MatPat_ , _Pepito_ , and _Sierra_ sleep in shifts.

 **Day Two**

 _Liza_ receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

 _Andrea R_ sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.

 _MatPat_ and _Andrea B_ work together for the day.

 _Gabbie_ fishes.

 _Justine_ searches for a water source.

 _Jesse_ poisons _Pepito_ 's drink. He drinks it and dies.

 _Sierra_ cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide.

 _Joey_ explores the arena.

 _Alex_ scares _Glozell_ off.

 _Ro_ tries to spear fish with a trident.

 _Lauren_ searches for a water source.

 _Roi_ questions his sanity.

 _Tyler_ travels to higher ground.

 _Mortimer_ scares _Alison_ off.

 _Oli_ severely slices _Nikita_ with a sword.

 _Teala_ receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

 _Colleen_ practices her archery.

 _Blueberry_ is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

 _Matt_ questions his sanity.

 _Eva_ picks flowers.

 _Tana_ overhears _Shane_ and _Tim_ talking in the distance.

 _Riley_ receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 _Manny_ makes a slingshot.

 **Fallen 'Tributes'**

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 _JC_

District 3

 _Pepito_

District 7

 _Sierra_

District 9

 _Nikita_

District 5

* * *

 **Night Two**

 _Jesse_ loses sight of where he is.

 _Liza_ , _Blueberry_ , and _Manny_ track down and kill _Teala_.

 _Eva_ defeats _Riley_ in a fight, but spares her life.

 _Andrea R_ lets _Ro_ into her shelter.

 _Shane_ passes out from exhaustion.

 _Alex_ sets up camp for the night.

 _Glozell_ receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

 _Andrea B_ is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.

 _Tyler_ , _Colleen_ , and _Lauren_ track down and kill _Tim_.

 _Tana_ , _Oli_ , _Alison_ , and _Mortimer_ sleep in shifts.

 _Roi_ tries to sing himself to sleep.

 _Justine_ receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 _Matt_ convinces _Joey_ to snuggle with him.

 _Gabbie_ goes to sleep.

 _MatPat_ quietly hums.

 **Day Three**

 _Colleen_ diverts _Andrea R_ 's attention and runs away.

 _Eva_ is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

 _Gabbie_ searches for firewood.

 _Liza_ hunts for other tributes.

 _Riley_ collects fruit from a tree.

 _Tyler_ attacks _Shane_ , but he manages to escape.

 _Justine_ steals from _Mortimer_ while he isn't looking.

 _Oli_ receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

 _Andrea B_ defeats _Roi_ in a fight, but spares his life.

 _Matt_ makes a slingshot.

 _Alison_ sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.

 _Tana_ goes hunting.

 _Jesse_ constructs a shack.

 _Lauren_ receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 _Glozell_ picks flowers.

 _Alex_ chases _MatPat_.

 _Blueberry_ dies from an infection.

 _Manny_ makes a wooden spear.

 _Joey_ kills _Ro_ with a sickle.

 **Arena Event**

A volcano erupts at the center of the arena.

As _MatPat_ trips over _Colleen_ into the lava, he grabs her and pulls her down with him.

 _Gabbie_ survives.

 _Matt_ survives.

 _Manny_ dips his weapon in the lava and kills _Mortimer_ with it.

 _Tyler_ dips his weapon in the lava and kills _Joey_ with it.

 _Alison_ pushes _Eva_ in the lava.

 _Riley_ is buried in ash.

 _Roi_ survives.

 _Tana_ survives.

 _Liza_ is buried in ash.

 _Andrea B_ survives.

 _Jesse_ dips his weapon in the lava and kills _Glozell_ with it.

 _Alex_ survives.

 _Andrea R_ survives.

 _Oli_ dips his weapon in the lava and kills _Justine_ with it.

 _Lauren_ is buried in ash.

 _Shane_ survives.

 **Fallen 'Tributes'**

14 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 _Teala_

District 9

 _Tim_

District 1

 _Blueberry_

District 3

 _Ro_

District 5

 _MatPat_

District 6

 _Colleen_

District 3

 _Mortimer_

District 10

 _Joey_

District 4

 _Eva_

District 6

 _Riley_

District 7

 _Liza_

District 8

 _Glozell_

District 11

 _Justine_

District 4

 _Lauren_

District 2

* * *

 **Night Three**

 _Alex_ lets _Roi_ into his shelter.

 _Manny_ is awoken by nightmares.

 _Matt_ silently snaps _Oli_ 's neck.

 _Shane_ cries himself to sleep.

 _Jesse_ is awoken by nightmares.

 _Tana_ sees a fire, but stays hidden.

 _Andrea B_ climbs a tree to rest.

 _Gabbie_ , _Alison_ , _Tyler_ , and _Andrea R_ sleep in shifts.

 **The Feast**

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.

 _Roi_ gathers as much food into a bag as he can before fleeing.

 _Gabbie_ convinces _Andrea R_ to not kill her, only to kill her instead.

 _Matt_ and _Tana_ get into a fight over raw meat, but _Matt_ gives up and runs away.

 _Alex_ steals _Tyler_ 's memoirs.

 _Andrea B_ convinces _Manny_ to not kill her, only to kill him instead.

 _Alison_ and _Shane_ work together to drown _Jesse_.

 **Day Four**

 _Matt_ shoots a poisonous blow dart into _Andrea B_ 's neck, slowly killing her.

 _Gabbie_ makes a wooden spear.

 _Tyler_ overhears _Shane_ and _Roi_ talking in the distance.

 _Alex_ is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

 _Alison_ receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 _Tana_ collects fruit from a tree.

 **Fallen 'Tributes'**

5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 _Oli_

District 12

 _Andrea R_

District 12

 _Manny_

District 5

 _Jesse_

District 4

 _Andrea B_

District 9

* * *

 **Night Four**

 _Gabbie_ climbs a tree to rest.

 _Tana_ thinks about winning.

 _Alex_ loses sight of where he is.

 _Tyler_ attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.

 _Shane_ and _Matt_ huddle for warmth.

 _Roi_ looks at the night sky.

 _Alison_ receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

 **Day Five**

 _Shane_ constructs a shack.

 _Tyler_ begs for _Alison_ to kill him. She refuses, keeping _Tyler_ alive.

 _Tana_ searches for firewood.

 _Gabbie_ throws a knife into _Alex_ 's head.

 _Matt_ receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 _Roi_ receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

 **Fallen 'Tributes'**

1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.

 _Alex_

District 2

* * *

 **Night Five**

 _Tyler_ sets up camp for the night.

 _Roi_ cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide.

 _Matt_ sets an explosive off, killing _Tana_ , _Gabbie_ , and _Alison_.

 _Shane_ thinks about winning.

 **Day Six**

 _Tyler_ tends to _Shane_ 's wounds.

 _Matt_ falls into a pit and dies.

 **Fallen 'Tributes'**

5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 _Roi_

District 2

 _Tana_

District 8

 _Gabbie_

District 8

 _Alison_

District 10

 _Matt_

District 11

* * *

 **Night Six**

 _Tyler_ unknowingly eats toxic berries.

 **Winner**

The winner is _Shane_ from District 1!

* * *

 **Rankings (by Survival Time)**

1\. Shane

2\. Tyler

3\. Matt

4\. Alison

5\. Gabbie

6\. Tana

7\. Roi

8\. Alex

9\. Andrea B

10\. Jesse

11\. Manny

12\. Andrea R

13\. Oli

14\. Lauren

15\. Justine

16\. Glozell

17\. Liza

18\. Riley

19\. Eva

20\. Joey

21\. Mortimer

22\. Colleen

23\. MatPat

24\. Ro

25\. Blueberry

26\. Tim

27\. Teala

28\. Nikita

29\. Sierra

30\. Pepito

31\. JC

32\. Safiya

33\. Sampson

34\. Lele

35\. DeStorm

36\. Calliope

* * *

 **Rankings (Kill Count)**

5: Matt

3: Alison

2: Oli

2: Tyler

2: Jesse

2: Andrea B

2: Manny

2: Liza

2: Gabbie

1: Lauren

1: Colleen

1: Blueberry

1: Joey

1: Nikita

1: Pepito

1: Shane

1: Mortimer

 **25 July 2018 15:30**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry, I forgot about Jet Pack Girl…**

 **Do you want another season, and who do you want in the next season if you want a new one? Do not fear, this is not an interactive story, because this one is done. Thank you for reading, and please leave reviews! The stories/chapters might come sooner then! Of course, see you next time, reader! Bye-bye!**

 **28 July 2018 20:40**


End file.
